


Ex boyfriend

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eloping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gallavich Endgame, Happy Ending, Hiding, Husbands, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian and Mickey eloped over a weekend but have yet to tell anyone yet. When they get invited to a party, Mickey takes off his ring and Ian can't stand it...





	Ex boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Little one shot, very short. Suggested by someone 😊 so thank you and enjoy

Ex Boyfriend  
(Gallavich oneshot)

"Are you really going to take it off?" Ian asked, trying not to sound as hurt as he felt, watching Mickey taking off his shiny, new wedding band.

"My family is in there Ian," Mickey looked away, his voice low. "My dad is."

Yes, they had actually gotten married last weekend. Nothing big, not at all big. They'd eloped. Not in vegas or any place special, because to them just be together was special. They went to the court house, signed a few papers, traded rings, were pronounced married and kissed like there was no tomorrow and spent the weekend in some no tell motel, enjoying their honeymoon.

But they didn't tell anyone yet. And from the way Mickey was about to hide his ring, he thought maybe they never would. 

"Yeah, I know." Ian said softly as he twisted the band on his own finger. "But it's not like they would be on the lookout for it."

With a sad look, Mickey twisted it off his ring finger and pushed it into the front pocket of his jeans. "I don't want to fight about this Ian. I just want to see our people and not deal with him."

Ian clenched his jaw, irritated. He nodded, avoiding Mickey's eyes and slid his off as well. "Yeah, sure. Let's just go." He moved forward, not waiting for Mickey and moved to get a drink.

Fucking Terry, ruining their post honeymoon bliss and he didn't even realize it. Asshole.

"Or don't wait for me, yeah fine." Mickey huffed and pushed his way to the bar to get own drink, but Ian moved away. "Jesus."

Ian ignored him, plastering a fake smile on his face as he moved through the crowd. He knew a few people, Lip and Mandy, Terry unfortunately, but the rest were strangers. Something he intended to change, wanting to get to know a few people if he was forcing himself to stay.

And talking to Mickey was out.

"Hey, I'm Ian," Ian smiled at the guy who had been staring at him for ten minutes. 

"Kieran, nice to meet you Ian."

This was a waste of time, but it made it worth it to see the irritated look on Mickey's face as he stepped up next to him, their shoulders touching and this Kieran guy nodded towards him.

"Who's he?"

Mickey scoffed. 

Ian grinned, a devious plan already in motion. "Just my ex boyfriend Mickey, guess he came here too."

Mickey lifted his eyebrows all the way to his hair, mouth open a little. 

"And he just hangs around?" Kieran asked, frowning. 

"Excuse us." Mickey growled, yanking Ian by the arm of his shirt and away from that asshole.

"That was rude Mick, he seemed nice." Ian said calmly, sipping his drink.

"Ex boyfriend huh?" Mickey shook his head. "Mind telling me what the hell that was?"

Ian shrugged. "Well, you don't want anyone to know we are married, probably means you don't want them to know we are together either."

"God," Mickey groaned, rotating his tense shoulders. "You know why I can't." He motioned to Terry drinking away his liver.

Ian nodded. "Yeah, and I don't give a shit anymore." He walked away, not towards that Kieran guy but to someone else, a woman this time. 

Mickey rubbed a hand over his face, unsure of what to do.

"I'm Ian." He smiled and offered her a smile.

"Audrey, nice to meet you Ian."

The moment Mickey followed, Ian could feel it. Like a tidal wave of anger and jealousy. Then Mickey stepped up beside him and Audrey frowned, eyeing him.

"Boyfriend?" She asked sadly.

Mickey glanced at him, eyes pleading.

"No, this is my ex boyfriend, Mickey." Ian smiled when she did and it hurt to see that look on Mickey's face but it was worse to see him take that ring off. 

"Come the fuck on." Mickey growled and pulled Ian away from yet another person. "I am not your ex anything Gallagher. Stop that shit."

Ian leaned forward into Mickey's space, hiding his flinch when Mickey scanned the crowd. "Put that damn ring back on then."

"Ian…"

But he didn't stay to hear it. Ian moved on, knowing Mickey would follow him. He did the same thing to two more people, smiling each time Mickey pulled him away with those pleading eyes. 

But it was that last time that really made a difference. This guy seemed very interested, flirted with him and didn't seem to notice when Mickey was around. 

"So Ian, can I get your number?"

Ian felt his entire body glow when Mickey's hand landed on his shoulder, ring included. His body fucking sang a song of victory, and he wanted to push this guy away and take Mickey in front of the entire room. 

"Who's this?" 

Ian grinned, still playing along. "This is my ex boyfriend, Mickey." 

Mickey glared at the guy but winked at Ian. "I told you to stop callin me that."

Ian grinned, leaning into him.

Mickey looked at this guy, eyebrows narrowed, jaw set tightly. "I'm his husband."

Ian groaned, biting his lip. The guy held his hands up, backing away slowly. 

"Happy now?" Mickey tugged Ian down by his collar, putting them nose to nose.

Ian nodded, smiling as he wrapped him up in his arms. "So fucking happy Mick, thank you."

When Terry stood, Mickey flinched but didn't move. He turned to see Terry glaring, warning him to stop. Mickey glanced away, back to Ian and all the love that showed there. 

"Put that damn ring on Gallagher."

Moving quickly, Ian dipped into his pocket and put it on, feeling better now that it was back in place. "Yeah?"

Mickey glanced at Terry, pausing to flip him off before he turned back to Ian. "Yeah. Now give me a fucking kiss."

"Mick," Ian whined, pulling Mickey into a deep kiss.

He didn't notice when Terry spouted hateful shit at them, or when the entire bar started clapping. The only thing he noticed was Mickey's hand on his face and the cool press of the ring on his cheek.


End file.
